This invention pertains to a UV light curable composition which may comprise an acrylic oligomer, an acrylate monomer, a photoinitiator, and a filler such as fiberglass.
Rapid, high-quality, on-aircraft repair techniques for fiberglass composite components are desirably. However, current field level repair techniques use thermally accelerated adhesive bonding to restore the original design strength of the composite laminate. In practice, several problems exist with on-aircraft thermally cured repair methods. Airframe structural members act as heat sinks, and make it difficult to obtain a uniform cure temperature profiles. Excessive power requirements can result from efforts to offset this heat sinking effect. Also, commonly used resin systems require low temperature storage to avoid premature degradation, increasing storage cost and support complexity. Furthermore, the thermally accelerated require heat blankets for cure that can be difficult to work with depending on the size and geometry of the aircraft part being repaired.